


AU

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you." - Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, new collection of stories! AU is where I'm going to place all the prompts I receive from a certain tumblr post about AU. I have a huge lists to do so this will be updated slowly. A random assortment of pairings but most likely will be my big three: Jeyna, Malceyna and Liper. Updates will be slow and the likelihood of AUs referring each other will be slim.

Prompt: prostitute/client au Jeyna

Not Just Sex

Jason ran his fingers through his slightly gelled hair as he inspected his appearance in the rearview mirror. He adjusted the tie he wore, not the slight bit concern by the request for formal wear. He had weirder requests from clients like police officer, cowboy and Star Trek commander. He was actually glad for a semi-normal client. Sliding out of his car, he walked up to a modest apartment building as he tossed his keys in his hands. He smiled, noticing a fidgety young woman at the entrance. "Ms. Reyna Ramirez?" Jason asked as she turned towards him.

"You're late." She replied curtly, strolling towards him in high heels. Her dress was a deep purple off-the-shoulder gown. It hugged her lithe form nicely. Her dark hair was pinned up in a neat up-do, bring attention to her slender neck and shoulders. She was extremely beautiful but with a cold standoffish aura. She took Jason's arm, nearly pulling him towards his car.  _Dominant,_ Jason filed away as he allowed her to tug him. The male escort opened her door, unable to look away from the slit on the side of her dress. It was always easier when he was attracted to the client. He slid soundlessly into the driver's side, flashing her a grin.

"Where to?" Jason asked as he started the car.

"Jupiter High." Reyna answered as she brushed a stray strand out of her face. Her fingers were shaking slightly. She hid it well, messing around with her purple clutch.  _First-timer,_ Jason noted as he placed his arm on her chair to back out.

"Aren't we a little over-dressed for a lesson?" Jason teased, trying to lighten the mood. It's been a while since Jason played out the naught student teacher fantasy. Everyone has his or her own fetishes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Grace." She replied sharply, leaning her head against the rest. She looked tired, worn out from something. "I didn't hire you for your 'services'." Jason arched his eyebrow, shooting her a glance, before pulling onto the main roads. "I need someone to play boyfriend for this stupid high school reunion. My best friend pressured me into going to this. I let it slip that I'll ask my boyfriend and she said bring him along. So voila, here you are, boyfriend dear. Your page did say roleplaying."

"Roleplaying often implies something in the bedroom." Jason said flatly as he braked at a stoplight. Even in the dim-light of the car, Jason could see a slight blush flushing on her face. It made her look adorable rather than the untouchable beauty Jason first saw her as. "Though, I did had an assignment to dress up as a storm trooper for a comic con. They need one for their Star Wars cosplay. I was a damn sexy storm trooper." Reyna laughed, lifting her hand to cover the obvious grin. It was a vibrant sound that changed her whole image. She relaxed instantly, leaning her head against the window as she smiled softly at him.

"I find it hard to believe sexy and storm trooper could be said in the same sentence." She teased, settling in her chair. The tension left her shoulders making Jason relax as well. This wasn't a tough job.

"I'm going to refrain going in-depth about my past clients. If you're not happy, I'll give you a partial refund." Jason turned onto a side road as a comfortable silence fell over the pair. Jason licked his cracked lips as they slowly approached their destination. "So, as your boyfriend, what's my story?"

"Whatever you want." Reyna replied easily, turning her head as she took in the old surroundings. She quickly turned back. "Except what you really do. You can't say you're..."

"That's implied. I'm a professional." Jason reassured her. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "What do you do?" Trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Jason usually didn't learn a lot about his clients. Whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom and after money is exchanged, he rarely sees them again unless it's a special request.

"I'm a lawyer. Just graduated and passed my bar exam. I'm hoping to hear back from Lupa Law Firm." Reyna confessed to him with a tiny proud smile. It fit her modest tone. Jason pulled into the school parking lot. Ribbons were tied around poles to guide guests towards the gym. Couples and groups of people filed in, excitingly greeting each other. He eased into a parking space, noticing the look of horror on Reyna's face. She nervously fiddled with the clasp of her clutch. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Now there," Jason reached out, gently taking one of her hands. The girl instantly tensed up, turning and staring at him with wide dark eyes. He never noticed the exact shade of her eyes were until she faced him. They were deep shade of brown with tiny flecks of green in them. Jason drew tiny circles on her hand as she took a few deep breaths. "Listen, from what I learned from our short car ride is Reyna Ramirez is a confident, beautiful lawyer with a sense of humor."

"Who hired an escort to take her to a school reunion." She continued, fixing Jason with a doubtful glance. Jason shook his head, lifting their joined hands and placed a soft kiss on hers.

"No, who has a wonderful amazing lawyer boyfriend."

* * *

"I can't believe how well that went." Reyna laughed as Jason turned onto her street. "Where did you pull that law jargon from?" She looked relaxed with her hair cascading down from its up-do. Her heels were kicked off, thrown somewhere in the back of Jason's sedan. Jason's dark jacket consumed her thin form, shielding her from the cold earlier.

"Pre-law was my undergrad." Jason confessed as he pulled into her drive way. Her apartment building was quiet with street lamps illuminating the sidewalk. Reyna slid out as Jason leaned over and grabbed her heels. He ran to her side, offering his arm that she graciously accepted. Little gestures like this became second nature to the couple, practiced from performing all night.

This had to be one of Jason's favorite assignments. The night was fun overall. After the awkwardness eased away, he really enjoyed being around Reyna. She was witty and charming after loosening up. They spent the night whispering to each other comments about her classmates, playing footsie underneath the table when Jason thought she needed lightening up, and tiny kisses on the forehead or hand to keep up the boyfriend charade. Jason wasn't sure when Reyna stopped being a job. Maybe when she laughed for real for the first time in his car.

"Why did you become an escort?" Reyna asked cautiously as he walked her to the entrance. Jason stiffened for a second as she uncoiled her hand from his arm. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about his answer as she slowly shrugged off his jacket.

"It's one way to pay off my student loans." Jason started, turning away unable to watch her count out bills. The lightness of the evening slowly wore off. That question really sobered Jason from the giddy happiness. This wasn't a date. It was a business transaction. "Easy fast money really."

"Yeah." She replied, handing him his jacket with the bills tucked in the pocket. Jason accepted it awkwardly. He didn't want this date to end. He wanted to go upstairs, learn more about her as a person. Maybe even more. But this wasn't a first date even when it felt like one. Jason hadn't had many first dates since entering this line of work. "I had a lot of fun, Jason."

"Me too." He said, gently taking her elbow and leaned in, kissing her cheek. A tiny current of something passed between them as Jason pulled away. "Free of charge." He whispered, coaxing another stunning smile from the girl. Jason slowly backed away, taking one last look at her before turning away with a heavy heart. He got halfway to his car before Reyna called out after him. "What?" He shouted, trying not to smile too widely.

"Are you free next week? Gwen wants to have lunch with us." Reyna was smiling and that same giddy feeling from before bubbled in Jason's chest.

"I'll check my schedule." He called back, already knowing he would be free if she requested him.


	2. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Masquerade ball Jeyna - Malceyna

"So, I have a little surprise for you." Malcolm announced as he entered her bedroom without knocking. Reyna barely moved as she continued reading the faded book in her hands. The tall young man plopped down on her bed, holding something to his face. "Reyna, don't I look pretty?" The young woman looked up and laughed. An intricately decorated purple mask covered the upper half of his handsome face. It was beautiful handcrafted with a purple flower created out of light purple feathers on the right side. Rows of silver and gold sequins lined the edges as painted steaks accented each dip and curve.

"Oh my..." Reyna gasped as she plucked the mask off his face. It was way out of either Reyna or Malcolm's price range. People of their status shouldn't be able to touch masks like this one. "Where did you steal this from?"

"I'm appalled you would assume I stole it." Malcolm replied as he sat up, straightening his collar white shirt. "Lady Aphrodite saw me looking at it earlier. She allowed me to borrow a whole collection of masks just for tonight. One for you, me, Gwen and Dakota. It would be a waste just to wear this around town. So I got an idea."

"I'm weary of your ideas." Reyna countered as she held the mask to the afternoon light. It looked unreal with its deep shades of purple. She placed it on her desk, admiring the mask. Malcolm laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, crossing the room to stand behind the girl.

"Don't be like that, love. My ideas are brilliant." Malcolm teased as he pressed a chastise kiss to her dark hair. His hands fell over her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "Now, how was your day?"

"Stressful with all the festival tonight. The highborn ladies were fluttering in and out of the shop, getting the finishing touches on their gowns. I had to refit Lady Katie because the part timer mis-measured her." Reyna retold, tilted her head to allow Malcolm's firm fingers to find the knots in her shoulders. "Lady Drew barged in, throwing a fit about how her dressed made her look fat. She threw it at poor Gwen before storming out." Malcolm's fingers hesitated for a moment before he continued kneading.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain purple gown, would it?" Malcolm asked in a tone that was more than just pure curiosity. Reyna twisted in her seat, giving him a suspicious look.

"Yes it was. You wouldn't be responsible for her fit, Malcolm?" Her best friend had the decency to smile sheepishly. Reyna groaned and smacked his leg. "Malcolm! Lady Drew nearly bit off Gwen's head for that."

"I didn't say anything too insulting. I just casually mentioned how her bottom looked extremely prompt in that certain gown." Reyna stood up, crossed her arms and glared at him. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders. "The damage is already done. Now, that gown wouldn't happen to be at Levesque Seamstress being unused for tonight?" Reyna arched her eyebrow as she listened to his pitch. "I know you and Lady Drew have very similar body types. And Gwen has the fastest needle skills on this side of town. She can easily fit that dress to your form."

"And where would I wear such an extravagant gown? It's not exactly something made for evening strolls through crowds." Reyna countered, finally realizing why he picked out the purple mask for her. It would match the dress perfectly.

"How does McLean's masquerade ball sound?" Malcolm replied with a little smirk. She gaped at him for a full second.

"Are you crazy? The McLeans? They are literally a stone's throw away from royalty. Their party will be packed with highborn gentlemen and ladies from across town. How are we going to get in there?" Malcolm took her hands in his. His gray eyes were sparkling as he spoke.

"Exactly, Rey. People from across town will be coming to this ball. Crowds of highborn. They're not going to notice a few party crashers. I have it all planned out. Dakota and I will sneak in beforehand. If we're not thrown out in an hour, you and Gwen can join us. We'll meet up inside, mingle with the highborn, steal some of their fancy food and wine before disappearing into the night and enjoy the festival with the common people. It'll be a ball, Reyna."

"Literally." Reyna laughed at his choice of words. She always wanted to experience a ball the ladies gush about during fittings. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up on. What can happen in only one night? "Alright," she replied with a smile. "Let's."

* * *

 

Jason leaned against the pillar at the side of the huge ballroom, overlooking the whole party. Everyone wore extravagant clothing with striking masks to hide their identities. But since it was the McLean's annual masquerade ball, a majority of the highborn ladies and gentlemen was present. The estate was in the middle of the town. If Jason focused enough, he could hear laughter from the Festival of Masks outside. Wearing masks were really unnecessary with this social group since everyone knew everyone. Jason sighed, allowing the wealthy to indulge as he sipped his drink. Across the masked figures, Leo was flirting with a beautiful young woman.

"Ten coins that Leo gets slapped." Jason smiled behind the rim of his cup at the familiar lilt of Piper's voice. Her recognizable light perfume of flowers invaded his nose before he turned. She looked stunning in a simple white gown with tiny pearls sewn into the bodice. She wore a scarlet mask covering the upper half of her beautiful face. The colors complemented the richness of her skin. Her lips were curled down as she frowned at Leo.

"No faith in our friend." Jason replied, shifting over so Piper could lean against the pillar as well. She may be a McLean but she didn't enjoy this social gatherings but Piper can play hostess very well. She gave a tiny shake of her head, hair swaying with the motion.

"No, I have faith in Khione." Piper answered, blinking as she looked at Jason's face. "What happened to your usual mask? I thought Graces wore gold." Jason laughed, adjusting his mask. It wasn't his custom gold one with ivy leaves imprinted in it. Though it was still nice, a solid simple silver with intricate patterns of leaves.

"I bumped into someone when I was tying my mask on. He must grabbed mine by mistake before rushing off." Jason shrugged, unconcern. Let someone else be the recognizable Jason Grace tonight.

"A party crasher?" Piper asked, standing on her toes to scan the crowd. Jason placed his hand on her arm, trying to calm her.

"No need to alert security. It's probably nothing." She frowned, about to argue, but a sharp slap distracted the two friends from their conversation. The icy young woman Leo was chatting with stomped off in a fury of curls. They broke out in chuckles as Leo trudged over, rubbing his cheek. "Leo, pal, you just lost me ten coins." Jason greeted.

"So nothing new then." Leo countered, rubbing his sore cheek. It was strange not seeing Leo in his usual muddy overalls. Leo was a part of Jason's household as a blacksmith. He cleaned up nicely though in a charcoal black jacket, white collared shirt and wrinkled-free pants. A green mask covered his mischievous amber eyes with a tie to match. Piper and Jason often dragged Leo to their mandatory social events, not wanting to exclude their friend. "Gah, I think she scratched my cheek."

"Oh let me see," Piper ordered, grabbing his hand away from his cheek. She cradled his chin in her soft hands, looking at the redding skin. "You're fine. Ugh your tie is ruined. Such a mess."

"McLeans standards are hard to meet." Leo quipped back, rolling his eyes and traded little smile with Jason. Piper tugged his tie hard, half-gagging the boy. Leo chuckled and tilted his chin to watch her nimble fingers tame his tie. A content smile tugged at his lips. Jason took another sip of his drink, hiding a knowing smirk. His two friends have been dancing around each other for years. Leo's flirting has diminished a lot to only Piper or girls he knew would annoy Piper just enough. Leo turned, about to say something to Jason but something caught his eyes. "Whoa..."

"Hmm?" Jason hummed, turning to see what was distracting the short young man. He swallowed hard, not really sure what to say. A pair of girls descended down the steps, leading to the main floor. One was blond with her hair pinned up and curled neatly. She wore an emerald green dress with off the shoulders sleeves, revealing her slender shoulders and milky pale skin. Her mask matched her dress perfectly. If the blonde was a classic beauty, her friend was on the other side of the spectrum. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft curls. A deep purple of her gown made her tan skin glow in the soft lights. An intricate mask hid her face but something, maybe the way she walked or held herself, was exquisite.

"Who's that?" Piper whispered as the trio and just about everyone watched the girls. Jason shrugged his shoulders. The girls appeared a little lost as they scanned the crowds for someone. The girl in the deep purple turned, zeroing in on Jason. Even across the room, Jason could feel how piercing her gaze was. She tapped her friend and took determined steps towards them. "Um... she's coming this way." Jason and Leo traded glances just before the girl in purple stopped in front of them. "Hi?"

"There you are. Come here." Before Jason could protest, the young woman grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the dance floor. Leo and Piper stared helplessly with surprised expressions. Jason quickly slid his hand over her waist, noticing the curious glances from everyone. This wasn't exactly proper to grab someone and demand a dance. Oblivious of the stares, she spun around, the folds of her dress twirling up just a bit, before taking Jason's hands without hesitation. There were tiny callus on her fingers, especially her thumbs. These weren't hands of a highborn lady and it fit her well. "Malcolm, this is a stupid idea. I feel like everyone's watching me."

_Because you're dancing with a Grace._ Jason bit that the urge to say that as he fell into the steps of a waltz. She was close, closer than respectable for a first meeting.  _Whoever this Malcolm is, they're close._ Jason frowned at the thought. She was tall for a young woman. Her chin almost reached Jason's broad shoulders. A soft vanilla scent tickled Jason's nose. It was fresh and natural. Everything about her was refreshing and natural, unlike the stuffy girls he knew. Jason observed her, noting each little detail. She had a sharp chin, high cheekbones and full luscious lips. "It's because you look beautiful." She stiffened in his loose hold, noticing how her dark onyx eyes widen behind the mask. "Finally notice, huh?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She hissed back, still dancing with him. Her warm breath tickled his neck. She didn't pull away, still close their noses almost brushed.

"I was a little shocked when a pretty girl rushed me, dragging me to the dance floor." Jason quipped back, giving her a reassuring smile. She returned it after a moment as they continued moving with the crowds. "I'm Jason."

"Reyna." She replied back, relaxing in his arms again. "Are you going to rat me out?" Jason shook his head, his nose brushing her cheek by accident. Reyna pulled back, fixing him with a heated stare. Jason wanted to know more about her in that moment.

"No, I'll even help you sneak out." She gave Jason a stare as he tapped her cheek lightly. "But only if I can follow. This stuffy party is driving my friends and I crazy. I want to see a real Festival of Masks. So how about it, Reyna? Do you think you can sneak three people out?"

She pondered for a moment, rubbing her fingers against the soft fabric of his shoulders. Her lips curled into a determine smile before looking at Jason again. "I'm sure we can work something out."


	3. Just a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HS popular kid + nerd + 'i thought you're my girl and i pulled you in the janitor's closet au'

Reyna balanced her books on her knee as she slammed her locker closed. She had so much to do today. There was a huge AP history project due in two days. The girl loved Mrs. Athena and her class, but the woman was a hard-ass. She was especially hard on students who have so much potential. She sighed as she pushed a bit of her dark hair out of her face. Some days, Reyna hated being an honor student.

"Rome project, two chapters of 1984, pre-lab worksheet," Reyna listed as she walked down the empty halls of Olympus High. She was going to be holed up in the library all afternoon. The young woman was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't feel the hand grabbing her forearm. Reyna squeaked, dropping her books when someone pulled her into a dark space.

"What?" Reyna cried out, noticing the bundles of paper towels and a mop, before a pair of lips slanted over hers. They were soft and chapped, pressed gently against hers. A warm callus hand tilted her chin to the correct angle. Reyna couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss, it was that good. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her hand gently against the kisser's chest, feeling firm pecs underneath her fingertips. His hand curled around Reyna's forearm as he stepped forward, gently pressing Reyna against the door. The knob dug in her back but she didn't care, responding to the kiss even more. It was overwhelming, hot and heady. She curled her fingers against his side, needing something to hold on to.

He pulled back, wrapping his strong arms around Reyna's slender waist, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Warm puffs of breath fanned the side of her neck. Reyna leaned against the door, needing something to hold herself up. Her legs were wobbling from the heated kiss. For once, her mind wasn't buzzing with thoughts of homework, clubs, and stress. She stared over his broad shoulders, noting the wisps of blond hair her fingers were threading through.

"When did you get so tall, Piper?" A husky voice murmured, fingers twisting the end of her braid. Reyna stiffened instantly, dark eyes widening as she recognized the voice from one of her classes. She quickly shoved the young man away. A pair of bright blue eyes stared at Reyna in confusion before his mouth gaped open. "Reyna?"

"Fuck." Reyna swore as she stared at Jason Grace, handsome Jason Grace, star quarterback, student body president, and boyfriend of Piper McLean. She pressed her hands against her temple, shielding her eyes as she thought. "My god, what the hell, Jason? Do you always drag unsuspecting girls into janitor closets for a make-out session or is it just me?"

"I... I... I thought you were Piper!" Jason exclaimed, taking a step back as he ran both his hands through his golden blond hair. It tugged his t-shirt up, revealing a sliver of his abs. Reyna crossed her arms, trying to look anywhere but at Jason.

"Idiot, in what way do I resemble Piper?" Reyna countered, shooting him a deadly glare. Piper and Reyna were polar opposites. While Piper was petite and curvy, Reyna was tall, lean with subtle curves. Piper who wore the latest fashions provided by her supermodel mother, Reyna settled for something comfy and practical. Piper was beautiful without trying while if Reyna wanted to look that good, she needed to spend hours applying makeup and coordinate her outfit. In Reyna's mind, she and Piper were leagues apart.

"Your braid." Jason coughed, covering his mouth with a sheepish smile. He was intently focused on his shoes. Reyna let out a hallow laugh as she shook her head. Jason lifted his head, watching her intently.

"Oh, my braid. We just happened to wear the same hairstyle. Of course." Reyna murmured sarcastically, trying to ignore the disappointing pang in her stomach. She crossed her arms, fingers clenching her elbows as she looked down at her shoes. "Because who would want to kiss nerdy Reyna?"

"Don't say that!" Jason ordered, taking determined steps towards her. He invaded her space easily, slapping the door beside her head. Reyna's head snapped up, staring wide-eyed at him. His piercing blue eyes were intensely focused on her like he was actually seeing her for the first time in years. The heated look he gave her made Reyna want to reach out and pull him into another kiss again. "Don't say that." He whispered this time, soft and gently. He reached out, tucking a piece of her stray hair out of her face. His thumb brushed the apple of her cheek as he pulled back. Jason's eyes dipped down focusing on her lips. Reyna unconsciously wetted her lips. "Don't do that either."

"Do what?" Reyna panted, trying not to think. He was close, closer than another girl's boyfriend should be. Her teeth bit the bottom of her lip. Jason groaned, pressing his head against the door as he shook it. The heat from his body was overwhelming.

"Anything involving your lips?" Jason whispered, breath caressing her ear. "It's distracting. I can't think. It only makes me want to kiss you again." Reyna bit her lip even more after that comment, knowing he can't see it now. She nodded her head, knowing he could feel her move. "Don't ever say that, Reyna. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you. I can attest to that. It was a good kiss."

"Good to know. I'll put you on my reference list." Reyna replied, trying not to laugh at how crazy this situation was. She softly pushed Jason away, needing a bit of space. This was way to intimate. "Piper's a lucky girl." The dark look in Jason's eyes receded for a moment. "I won't say anything to her. This was a mistake." Jason nodded his head as he took another step away. Reyna gave him a friendly smile before she turned to open the door. "A very hot and steamy mistake." She murmured, pushing the door open and missing the heated, longing look from the boy in there.


	4. Love Your Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones is one of the few television shows I follow religiously. I've read all the books and adore the show. If you can get past the blood and nudity, it's an amazing fantasy world with so many layers and characters. This AU popped up after some urge to write an arrangedMarriage!AU for Reyna and Jason. May expand this one day. Sorry for the lame title… Read and review!

_Today I am marrying a stranger._ Jason thought before closing his eyes and shaking his head. No, the woman he was marrying wasn't a stranger. He knew her name. He knew her legacy. He knew her army who he fought against for twelve years. But twelve long hard years of fighting can be washed away with a single meaningful marriage. His marriage. Jason opened his eyes and frowned at his reflection.

The tunic he wore was close fitted to his broad shoulders and lean form. He rarely wore white except for special occasions. The purple cloak wrapped around his shoulders with a sigil of House Jupiter, a proud eagle with its wings spread out in mid-flight. Jason reached for his sword as he attached it to his belt. Right now, he wished he were going into battlefield instead of a chapel.

"Don't look so glum, cousin." The light tone of his cousin drew Jason's gaze away from his reflection. Percy entered the room with a sincere smile. The young man was clad in Jupiter's colors with a sword by his side. His dark hair was combed neatly for once, revealing his deep sea green eyes. "It's your wedding day."

"I envy you, Percy." Jason started as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You're already married." A soft smile tugged at Percy's lips, clearing thinking about his young wife. Percy and Annabeth were one of the few lucky noble born to marry for love instead of alliances. Jason took deep breath as he walked over to the window, overlooking Olympus.

The crowded winding streets were buzzing with energy, anticipating the joining of two great houses and the end of a bitter war. Passed the tall walls of the city, Jason could see Bellona's army, posed to strike if this marriage falls through. They are sending one of their honorable daughters into the fray. This could be the beginning or end. "Will this be worth it?"

"Lives will be saved, Jason." Percy counseled as he sat on the edge of Jason's bed. "Men who can return home to their wives. Children who will get to see their fathers."  _The happiness of many outweighs the happiness of one._ Jason thought of the lessons he learned as a young squire. He was doing this for his people. Twelve years is a lot of bloodshed. Jason was tired of burying his men, making widows and orphans. His freedom was a small price to pay.

The church bell tolled and the two cousins traded glances. It was time.

Jason was used to being in the center of attention. Being an heir of House Jupiter, his people always watched his movements, gauged his emotions, and fed off his actions. The chapel was packed with noble men and women of both House Jupiter and Bellona. The air was tense with uncertainty as former enemies judged the other's movement. It's been years since a Bellona stepped into the walls of Olympus.

Now, the head of the family, Lady Bellona stood unbothered on the steps. Her dark features were impassive as she rested her hands together, waiting for her daughter to seal to deal and join the two houses. Beside Lady Bellona was her oldest daughter, the heiress of New Rome once the Lady stepped down. Hylla was a splitting image of her mother but with a softer aura. A smile tugged at her lips when one of her attendant whispered something in her ear. She looked up suddenly, cocking an eyebrow as she noticed Jason's curious glances. The boy turned away from his future in-laws to seek courage from his friends and family.

Thalia wasn't like other highborn ladies of the Houses. Her fitted pants, tight tunic and short black hair made her stand out in the sea of colorful gowns. Her arms were crossed as she eyed the Bellona side wearily, flexing her fingers like she wanted to grab her hunting knife and slice Lady Bellona's throat. Her blue eyes lifted, meeting Jason's, and gave him a tragic smile. She knew if the Bellona had a son, she would be the one being offered up. Leo stood beside her, flashing a thumb's up to reassure his best friend. Jason lifted the corner of his mouth but closed his eyes as they naturally roamed to the stunning beautiful woman beside Leo. His heart lurched at the thought of her. If Jason met her sorrowful gaze, his resolve would crumble and this marriage would fall apart.

The double door creaked opened and the nervous whispers died down. Jason opened his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at his bride. She was clad in Bellona colors. Her dress was stunning silver with white trimmings. A light green cloak draped over her slender shoulders with the Bellona wolf sigil howling in silver stitching. Her steps were unhurried, no hint of hesitation as she approached. Jason drank in her signature Bellona features she shared with her mother and older sister. Midnight hair was pulled back in an intricate bun with a blood red rose tucked in. Her sharp eyes were deep pool of wisdom beyond her age. It felt unreal seeing her in formal wear. Jason has only seen the youngest Bellona daughter on the battlefield, carving a path of death through his men. Either way, Reyna Bellona was an exquisite sight.

The young man who escorted her stopped in front of Jason. His deep brown eyes were unreadable as he stared at Jason, judging. Frank Mars cut an imposing form but Jason met his gaze before turning to Reyna. The young woman cocked her eye at Frank before they traded soft smiles. He squeezed the hand he held and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before offering her hand to Jason. Jason held his arm out, ready to end this blood feud.

Reyna wasn't a stranger to being surrounded by potential threats. She was raised to fight, defend, and kill on the battlefield. But right now, she was so out of her element clad in satin, silk and velvet instead of iron and steel. Men and women who wanted to stab her in the back days ago smiled sweetly at her as she passed. It made Reyna's skin crawl how easily they accepted her as a member of their House. "Don't look so scared, cousin." Frank whispered into Reyna's ear as they moved in time with the couples around them.

Reyna stifled a grin as she lifted her gaze, meeting his warm brown eyes. They were playful but surveyed the room as well. The Bellona and Mars heirs were taught to survive. Old habits die hard. "Me? Scared? Never." Reyna replied, prompting Frank to tilt his head in a knowing way. Reyna let out a soft sigh as she brushed her fingers against the soft fabric of his tunic. The crimson red of House Mars didn't fit Frank's kind personality but he was a true Mars heir. On the battlefield, he was deadly with a bow, saving her multiple times over the years since they were on the frontlines. Reyna will miss his constant presence. "Ok, maybe a little. Peace is worth it."

"Peace is always worth it." Frank echoed, moving with the joyful music. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone here."

"They're my people now, Frank." Reyna reminded, tapping his chest. "When is the army moving?"

"Your mother and sister will be heading back to New Rome in the morning." Frank informed her as they glanced to where the Bellona ladies sat. Lady Bellona sat unbothered as she spoke with Lady Juno. Hylla and Kinzie were giggling to each other, the attendant smiling flirtatiously at one of the knights. "Half the army will march with them. My father will leave in a week after finalizing the alliance."

"And you?" Reyna asked. Frank smiled down at her.

"You're not getting rid of me so easily." Frank replied easily. "Dakota and I will train your guards. Gwen will be your handmaiden. You may be a Jupiter now but we're not leaving you alone." Reyna pressed her forehead against Frank's shoulder, inhaling the familiar warm scent. "You should be relatively safe. I can only think of one person who would want to kill you." Laughter bubbled in Reyna's throat as she shook her head. A grin tugged at her lips.

"Only one? I'm slightly disappointed." Reyna kidded as she pulled back and they continued their dance. "Who?"

"Your husband's former lover." Frank answered, turning so Reyna faced a certain group of Jupiter noblemen. Reyna recognized her new sister-in-law, Thalia, with her short black hair and lack of formal wear. Beside her stood a pair of brunettes. A short young man with curly brown hair laughed into his wine cup. He leaned to the other young woman, trying to cheer her up. A weak smile appeared on her lips but didn't reach her bright eyes. She was breathtaking clad in white and gold. Her skin was flawless, glowing in the candle light of the banquet hall. Her indescribable eyes fluttered towards Reyna with a coldness Reyna was more accustomed to seeing in Jupiter warriors. "Rumors are they were to marry."

"Frank, I'm not marrying him for love." Reyna replied, refusing to lower her gaze from the beautiful girl. She glanced away first, commenting on something the curly hair boy said.

"That doesn't mean you have to hate him either. From what I've heard, he's an honorable man. He's a good match for you." Frank said, brushing Reyna's hand reassuringly. Before Reyna could respond, the cousins were forced to change partners with the flow of the dance. A warm arm wrapped around her waist, accidentally pulling her flush against his chest. They were a breath away from each other. A pair of bright blue eyes widened, eyes of her husband.

"Husband." Reyna whispered unintentionally, feeling the lean panes of his chest underneath her fingertips.

"Wife." He answered back, matching her tone. A kind smile tugged at his lips, causing the scar on it to curl. This is the first time they've touched since the chaste kiss in front of everyone. They were tugged in different directions out of the chapel. Lord Mars, Reyna's uncle, pulled Jason away to speak to meet his men and other key Bellona families. Reyna was ushered away to meet her mother-in-law and other women of House Jupiter. It was a mess but necessary. They met again for dinner but rarely spoke over the celebration. Right now, Reyna didn't know what to say. Luckily, the newlyweds didn't need to say anything as the room fell quiet. They both looked up to the high table where Lord Jupiter stood up, raising a goblet.

"For years, we were at war." Lord Jupiter's booming voice said. "For years, we considered each other enemies. But today, we are family, joined together by a Jupiter's son and a Bellona's daughter. You two are husband and wife in every sense of the word but body." Cheers erupted from all sides of the room, anticipating the man's next words. "I call for a bedding!"

Reyna gasped as a thick arm wrapped around her waist. Her fingers unintentionally tightened around Jason's arm before she was pulled out of his loose hold. A breaded man with glazed expression smiled coarsely at her. "What does the she-wolf hid underneath her armor?" He jeered, lifting her in his strong arms and playfully cupped her bottom. Reyna cursed in her head and reeled in the need to lash out. Bedding ceremony was the only way they would know if the couple consummated. The men around her shouted lewd comments, palming her flesh like she's a piece of meat. Her dress tore underneath their grabby hands. Her hair was pulled out of its bun. As they carried her through the long halls of the castle, Reyna could hear the girls' giggles bouncing off stonewalls as they unclothed her husband.

"There's not much bite from the she-wolf." Reyna's blood froze as she heard that familiar voice in the silence. The breaded knight placed her gently on the cold stone floor as they all bowed their heads to the speaker. Reyna's eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin in defiance, meeting the gaze of one of Jupiter's deadliest knights. She clashed with this man on the battlefield multiple times. She traced his handsome face, smirking at the long scar underneath his left eye. She gave him it years ago when she tried murdering him in his bed. "How do you think she is in the bedroom?" The men called out remarks but Reyna ignored them. She reached out; tracing her fingers down the scar she gave him.

"Glad I still have my mark on you." She whispered, watching with glee when Hercules' smirk curled down in a sneer. The knight ripped the front of her dress, revealing the slip she wore underneath before pushing her into the dimly lit room.

Reyna hugged the front of her dress up, smirking at his reaction. She pulled off her ruined gown and gathered her hair over her shoulder as she walked to the window, gazing over Olympus, her new home. The door banged open and giggles could be heard before the door slammed again. "Husband…" Reyna started as she turned before pausing.

Jason stood there with his tunic pulled open, revealing his chiseled chest. The tan skin had visible white scars from old wounds from the war. His blond hair was in disarray, falling into his dark blue eyes. His inner shirt was pulled out of his pants where the girls even tried to pull them off. A bright flush colored his cheeks as he lifted his gaze from the ground, giving her a shy smile. "Wife." He whispered, echoing their conversation from before.

"Girls really tore you apart." Reyna commented, folding her ruined gown to keep from staring too long. She should be used to half-naked men, traveling with an army for long many years. Reyna closed her eyes as she heard Jason move behind her. Her heart was hammering against her chest, faster than even on the battlefield facing her death. She knew how to handle herself on a battlefield. The bedroom was a different story. Reyna approached him, keeping her gaze lower before slowly looking up to meet his gaze. Her fingers brushed the wisps of blond hair out of his face, dragging her fingers over his cheeks. Jason's gaze followed her movement but didn't pull away from her touch.

"Last chance to get a piece of me." Jason kidded in a light tone, leaning against her touch. He moved to say something else but Reyna stepped close, pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond at first, still like a statue. Reyna cupped the back of his neck, keeping him close and slowly moved her lips against his, trying to coax a reaction. This marriage needs to work. As Reyna slowly pulled away, Jason leaned forward, capturing her lips fully. He cupped her cheeks and tilted her just so, deepening the kiss. Reyna let a soft moan escape her lips that pulled Jason back. The Jupiter heir looked at her with trouble in his deep blue eyes. "I…" Jason whispered. There was a war in his eyes as he stared at her, fighting the lust and desire.

"We don't need to rush." Reyna whispered, patting his cheek. He looked grateful as he stepped back, looking across the room. She didn't have time to look at the contents of the bedroom. The large bed was big enough for three people to sleep comfortable. There's a balcony allowing a cool breeze in. Reyna crossed her arms, feeling a slight chill as she observed her husband. He was very handsome with a strong chin and nose and understanding eyes. Body of a seasoned warrior. Reyna's eyes creased as she noticed a small scar on his left side.

"How did you get this?" Reyna asked, reaching out and caressing her fingers against the rough skin. Jason jumped in surprised, capturing her hand. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. "Sorry, I'm used to touching before asking."

"No, it's fine." Jason replied, letting her fingers slip out of his as he stepped away. "First," he shrugged off his tunic and draped it over Reyna's bare shoulders. The girl laughed at the thoughtful gesture as she slid her arms through the sleeves. They both sat on the bed, getting comfortable for a long night. Jason ran his hand over the old wound. "Your cousin gave me this scar a year or two ago. I was trying to cut you down for your horse."

"And look at where we are now." Reyna teased as she crossed her legs, allowing her thick hair to tumble over her left shoulder. It was a thick messy scar on her right shoulder, rough from age. Jason reached out, brushing his fingers against it. She tilted her head, placing her hand over his large one. "Training accident. I missed a block and the sword got a piece of me."

"I bet your mom cut off that man's head." Jason whispered pulling back. Reyna shook her head.

"No, he's one of my personal guards." Her husband let out a chuckle and shook his head like he couldn't believe who he just married. Reyna settled with a pleasant smile. Maybe being married to Jason Jupiter won't be too bad.


	5. Survival

The clang of a metal shelf falling sent a shiver down Jason's spine. He tensed from his crouched position, slowly reaching for the baseball bat beside him. Turning his head slowly, he tried to find the source of the noise. His partners froze as well, trading tiny glances. Annabeth pressed her back against a collapsed shelf, gripping her hunting dagger in her right hand. Percy reached behind his back to where his revolver was. A low long groan cut through the air. Jason's eyes widen.

"Run…" Annabeth whispered right as an arm punched through the wall beside her shoulder. The blond ducked and rolled as her boyfriend shot the zombie's head. Blood and brains exploded, coating the left side of Jason's face as he clenched his bat and backpack. The trio dashed towards the exit. Jason held his arms up to cover his face as they burst through the smashed storefront. A chorus of low moans caused the hair on the back of Jason's neck to stick up.

"Go, go, go." Jason whispered as he shoved Percy in front of him. The groans and moans grew louder, attracted to the gunshot. Jason risked turning his head, seeing a gang of seven shambling zombies chasing them. "Fuck. Down the escalator!" He shouted ahead to Annabeth. The tall girl grabbed the railing, sliding down the frozen stairs with a piece of cardboard. Percy followed quickly but not fast enough for Jason. A grizzly zombie hand brushed the boy's arm. Jason pivoted, swinging his bat, and smacked the head of the zombie off. It flew, smashing into a pane of glass with a dead thud. A shaky laugh escaped his lips as the headless body fell, blocking the narrow stairs as he slid down the rail.

"Batter up!" Percy said with a grin before skidding to a stop, nearly crashing into Annabeth. "Annabeth! Oh…" Jason turned and swore. The entrance was barracked with tables, chairs and anything that wasn't bolted down. There were a few gaping holes in the wooden planks and shattered glass but nothing big enough for them to slip through quickly. It would take more firepower than Percy's revolver to get through. "Damn… Any ideas, Wise Girl?" Percy asked as he turned around. The horde limped towards them.

"I'm thinking." Annabeth replied as she scanned the remains of the old food court. All the stands ransacked of anything useful. Jason eyed the six remaining zombies. Their grayish flesh fell off their face, revealing melted rotting muscles. Clothes hung off their skinny starving body. Soulless white eyes looked back at Jason as a groan left their mouth. Jason clenched his bat, feeling heavy in his hand. Percy reloaded his gun as the trio slowly backed away, keeping a manageable distance between them and the undead.

"Please think faster." Jason whispered as they slowly approached the barrack. If they fought, they could take out three zombies but six outnumbered them. The closest zombie had stringy dark hair and an eyeball dangling out of its socket. It stopped moving. They all did. "Fuck…" Jason murmured, recognizing the deliberate pause. The zombie lunged, arms stretched out ready to rip into Jason's flesh. Jason lifted his bat to swing but before it could get into range, a black arrow bolt lodged itself in the zombie's head. "What?" Jason murmured as the other zombies started to move.

"Move!" Someone shouted as a black device skidded across the tiled floor. The device screeched like a scream, immediately attracting the rest of the zombie's attention. Annabeth dragged Percy behind a pillar. Jason rolled to a fallen table, pressing his back against the plastic. A shotgun fired. The blast ripped apart the zombie's torso as a mess of blood and guts rained. The body fell, revealing a figure covered completely in dark clothes. The horde roared and charged towards the figure.

_They can't take on that many._ Jason thought as he ran out of his spot. "Hey flesh eater!" He shouted, smashing his bat against the zombie closest to him. It buckled underneath the hit but reared up, ready to bite into Jason's shoulder. Percy unloaded a full round into it. The animated corpse dropped. "Nice!"

"Get down!" Annabeth shouted as Jason turned to see the zombie right behind him. It lifted its arm, about to grab Jason when a crossbow bolt caught the arm, lodging it to the pillar. Jason panted from his spot on the ground as the zombie waved its free arm at him, groaning and moaning.  _This used to be a person._ Jason thought as he panted. Another shotgun round rang off, finishing the last zombie. Boots crunched the rumble underneath as they approached the trio.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Jason blinked at the female voice. A pair of dark eyes stared at Jason over her black bandana. She tugged it down with her gloved hand, revealing her face. The girl was Jason's age with high cheekbones and dark tanned skin. Her lips sat in a stern line as she looked at the pinned zombie. The screeching stopped, leaving a dead silence. Behind her, another figure in black pocketed the device. The girl pulled out a pistol and shot the pinned zombie in the head. Jason flinched as blood splattered the pillar like an ink blob.

"Thanks for the help…" Jason trailed off as the gun barrel leveled to his head. Percy and Annabeth tensed but didn't move as the other figure lifted their crossbow. A heavy bolt loaded and aimed as Percy. The girl stared unfazed at Jason, finger on the trigger.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out."

"Because I'm human!" Jason shouted trying to hide the tremor in his voice She was unimpressed as she cocked the gun. Jason's fingers clenched beside him, feeling the dust in his hands. He gritted his teeth, mentally calculating how fast he could disarm her. But Percy would be killed. Jason shook his head. He didn't want to die. Not now. Not like this.

"Because we have information!" Annabeth shouted as she stepped forward, hands out. The girl glanced at Annabeth but kept her head steadily pointed at Jason. "My name is Annabeth Chase. I have a contact, a medical student, Will Solace." The crossbow man lowered his weapon a fraction. The girl pursed her lips at the name. "He told us to head towards Berkley. To Jupiter Compound."

"Reyna," the bowman started in a calm tone. He tugged his scarf down, revealing another young face with round cheeks and deep brown eyes. The close-cropped black hair tried to give him a more serious presence. "They know Will." Reyna contemplated something for a moment before backing up and lowering her weapon. Jason sighed in relief as he stood up.

"You want to take them in? You're going to vouch for them, Frank?" She asked, tucking her gun in her holster. Frank surveyed them before nodding his head. The girl shook her head and held her hand towards him. Frank handed the black device to Reyna. It was a mobile phone pre-zombie apocalypse that flipped open. She held it up to her ear. "Hey Leo, sorry about cutting you off. Nope, not dead yet. Just took care of some zombies. No wounds." She listened to the speaker, looking around. "Yeah we got the supplies. Less than expected. Three survivors as well. Frank is vouching for them. We're heading back. See you soon."

"What does vouching mean?" Annabeth asked as Frank ripped out his crossbow bolts from the corpses. The undead flesh squished underneath Frank's gloved hands. Percy and Jason shouldered their bags. Reyna reloaded her shotgun, tucking an ear bud to continue her conversation with Leo. They moved quickly, knowing the gunshots would attract more zombies.

"It means, if you three cause any trouble," Frank started with a serious tone," I'll be exiled with you if we don't end up dead first."


End file.
